Storage is always an issue with any family. For car enthusiasts, there are virtually no portable storage systems that encompass the quantity and diversity of car care products and their specific storage and usage needs. Many people have shelves or cabinets to store their automotive car care products but neither of those items is portable, nor should they get wet. Accordingly, whenever a car care product is needed, it must be retrieved from the location, then placed on the ground (getting wet and/or dirty) and then placed back on the shelf/cabinet after use. Additionally, storage of some items such as sponges requires the ability for them to air dry without getting dirty. A conventional method for drying is to leave sponges in the bucket but this is often unsatisfactory as they do not dry quickly. And if the sponges are placed on top of an overturned bucket to dry, they can eventually blow off by the wind when dry.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.